memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Resurgence/Chapter Two
In hyperspace the Infinity is heading towards Bajor to check up on the planet. On the bridge Admiral Martin is at the holo-table looking over the attack plan, when Typhuss walks over to him at the table. I hope Kira is all right, so what's the attack plan says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at the holo-table. We'll drop out of hyperspace and see if we can determine what's going on before we attack John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We could find ourselves in the middle of a battle, we should have taken a fleet with us says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I know but the fleet isn't ready and we'd be leaving Earth wide open John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. This isn't smart John, this ship can't fight the aliens alone I don't care how many weapons this ship has we could be overrun by the aliens says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the pilot reports. Admiral we're approaching Bajor Ensign Jefferies says as he turns to them. Admiral Martin walks to the the viewscreen. Take us out of hyperspace Ensign Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. A hyperspace window forms and the Infinity emerges from it and approaches the debris field of ships. On the bridge their shocked by what their seeing. Whoa what the hell? John says as he looks at the destruction that was caused. Typhuss looks at one of the officers and asked about Bajor. What about Bajor? asked Typhuss as he looks at a male officer. He looks at the console. Bajor's core is untouched sir it looks like whatever did this wanted to test the defenses that we have to see if we're tough or not the male officer reports as he looks at Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin. Then a signal comes over the com. This----Kira----to any-----we've got massive causalities-------'' Kira says over the com before the signal was lost, Admiral Kira looks at John. That's it, I'm beaming down to Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at John then heads for the turbolift. John follows him. I'm coming as well Admiral Martin says as he joins him in the lift. They beam down to Bajor and are surprised seeing the destruction is minimal but injuries are around them as the medical teams go to treat them, as Kira walks over to them. Typhuss, John thank god you guys are here Kira says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. The aliens took the Bajoran fleet by surprise says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at them. How bad is it? Kira says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at John then at her. The fleet was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. On board the ''Infinity Admirals Martin and Kira are advising Starfleet Command on the situation, when Admiral Kira mentions that Bajor wasn't harvested. Bajor's molten core wasn't harvested by the aliens, they were testing the defenses of the Bajoran fleet, the Bajoran ships were no match to the alien ships says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. Strange from what I was able to gather from President Whitmore's comments on the species they're almost like the Borg with an alien hive mind, the allied fleet is almost assembled we've received some additional help from the Cardassian Union and Romulan Star Empire and when can I expect you two to be back? Admiral Janeway says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the viewer. We are coming back now says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. We'll be waiting Janeway out Admiral Janeway says on the monitor and the transmission ends. Kira looks at Typhuss. Mind if I tag along Bajor doesn't feel safe and they killed my friend in the Vedek Assembly, and I want payback Kira says as she looks at him and John. Typhuss smiles at his wife. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.